Mario and Pikachu: Western Smashers
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Mario and Pikachu are the peacebringing sheriffs of the small town of Nintest, and it's up to the two Smashers, under Mr. Game and Watch's will, to protect the town from any trouble. First Super Smash Brothers western!
1. Two Sheriffs, One Job

**Mario and Pikachu: Western Smashers**

Yoshizilla: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to say that this will be the first Western story in Super Smash Brothers' history. And also worth noting is that while the characters here are obviously the Super Smash Brothers, they're actually the great-great-great-GREAT grandbearers of our favorite characters. And also note that this isn't another of my humor - it's meant to be a classic style western, and that's that. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of the Super Smash Brothers and related characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful day in the ranch town of Nintest. It had quite a small population - It had a mayor (Mr. Game-and-Watch), it had the mayor's daughter (Peach), it had the bar owner (Captain Falcon), but most importantly, it had two deputies - Mario and Pikachu. 

"Hey Mario, when do you think the mayor will pay us?" Pikachu asked, drinking another glass of water.

Mario looked outside the window. "Hmmm...it looks like it could be quite a brutal night..." He murmured, noting the appearances of dark clouds. "It looks like it'll rain pretty hard on us."

Pikachu also took a look outside, and he shrugged. "Meh. As long as the mayor's daughter doesn't ask us for help, then I'm not concerned."

Just as Mario was about to say that he agrees with Pikachu, Peach bursted into the sheriff's office. "Mario! Pikachu!' She cried in distress, "The Mayor needs you two! It's urgent!"

Mario and Pikachu both moaned as they looked at each other, sighed, and turned to Peach. "Oh, all right," They said, following the mayor's pretty young daughter to the mayor's office.

Mr. Game-and-Watch was waiting outside, tapping his foot and looking up to see the dark clouds expanding. A few seconds later, it started to rain, and the mayor's daughter and the two sheriffs appeared. He growled. "Well, it took you long enough!" He snapped.

Peach folded her arms. "Well sorry, daddy, but I got here as quick as I could! Anyway, here's Mario and Pikachu, just like you wanted," She said, stepping back and letting Mario and Pikachu walk up to Mr. Game-and-Watch.

Mario took off his hat and kneeled down. "Mr. Game-and-Watch-"

"Please," Mr. Game-and-Watch said, waving his left hand in Mario and Pikachu's face, "Call me GAW."

Pikachu made a weird face, a little sweatdrop coming down his head, before he also kneeled down. "All right, GAW..." He and Mario both shuddered, which made Mr. Game-and-Watch a bit ticked off and made Peach giggle. "What services do you give us today?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch turned to face the right direction, and he turned back to face both Mario and Pikachu. "Well, you see...that bandit, Wario, is trying to steal the cattle, and I can't have him get off with them all, or selse our economy will go down the tubes? Mario, Pikachul, are you up for it?"

Mario and Pikachu both looked at each other, nodded, got up and turned to Mr. Game-and-Watch, saluting. "You can count on that, Mayor GAW!"

Mr. Game-and-Watch sniffled, taking a hankerchief out of his pocket and blowing his nose. "You're my boys! Now, go make me proud!" He said, grabbing both the red plumber and the yellow mouse, and hurtling the two sheriffs into the sky, both of them screaming.

Peach sweatdropped. "Uhh...daddy, you DO know that there's a big thunderstorm, right?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch's proud grin was immediately wiped off as the rain started pouring down, and thunder can be heard. "Oh...crud..." He gulped, looking at the sky in disbelief.

Back with our heroes, Mario and Pikachu thankfully splattered on the ground quickly before the lighting could strike them. Unfortunately, the crash also knocked both of them unconcious. Walking past them was the bandit, Wario.

"Wahaha!" Wario laughed evilly, poking at Mario's nose. "Look who it is! It's the dopes, Mario and Pikachu!" He stepped over Mario, and proceeded to heading over to the cattle ranch. "I'll just take all these cattle for me...and I'll make a fortune!" He laughed, as he started running towards the cattle ranch.


	2. Sheriff Mario vs Thief Wario!

Mario later woke up. He maoned, and shook his head. "Mamma mia...HUH!?" He touched his body all over, to find that his handy shotgun...was missing. "AHHH!!! SOMEONE STOLE MY SHOTGUN!!!"

Pikachu yawned loudly, stretching. "So?" The yellow mouse Pokemon peeped, getting on his two feet. "What's so special about a stupid shotgun, anyway?"

Mario was about to retort, when he notice the cattle ranch. "Wait a minute!" He gasped, and he ran over to the cattle ranch, to find out a horrible surprise...

...There were no cattle at all.

"The cattle!" Mario exclaimed in horror, his eyes bulging, "They're gone! They're all gone!"

Pikachu growled, walking towards the cattle ranch and appearing next to Mario. "I know who stole all of them, too. Wario," He said, pointing at footprints on the ground, "Look! There are his footprints!"

Mario examined the footprints, and he looked up. "Well, it's certain for one thing...Wario can't have gone far." He then felt rain pouring heavily down on him. "And am I the only one who realizes that it's raining like crazy over here?"

"Perhaps," Pikachu said, actually enjoying the rain as his cheeks started charging some electricity, "But that doesn't matter. We have to go after Wario!"

Mario nodded. "Right! Let's-a go!" He started running down the path, following the footprints, with Pikachu right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Wario's not-so-secret hideout by the huge, jagged-pointed rocks right next to the small, ranch town of Nintest, Wario is cackling evilly as he rubs his hands together gleefully and greedely stares at the cattle. 

"First, I'm a-gonna sell half of these cattles to the YewToob territory, and then, I'll hash-and-slash the rest of them into meat and ship them off to Mycrowsoth County. Then, I'll be the richest person in Nintest! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed evilly, sitting down in his wood-made chair, which broke the instant he sat down. Wario growled, and he angrily muttered to himself, "I knew I shouldn't have made this stupid chair by myself..."

"Hands up!" Both Mario and Pikachu shouted, appearing at the entrance of the cave.

Wario screamed girslighly, jumping up into the air and crashing into the ceiling. Falling back down on his face, he got up and growled, his face all red. "Drats! You found me! But how?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Duh, your secret hideout is right next to the town."

Wario grabbed his yellow helmet and started biting it. "Curses! Curses! CURSES!!" He yelled angrily, breaking his teeth shortly after realizing that it was a helmet he was biting, not a hat.

Mario and Pikachu both started rolling on the ground, laughing their heads off.

Wario growled. "Why you two...I'll show you!' He let out a pathetic war cry, and ran towards Mario and Pikachu, bashing the two sheriffs into the air, and watching them crash down on each other. Wario laughed. "That's it? Are you two really the peace-bringing sheriffs that you TERRIBLY claim to be?"

Mario growled. "I didn't even start!" He shouted back, replacing his regular red hat with a white one, and becoming Fire Mario. He got into a fighting pose. "Bring it on!"

Wario let out another pathetic war cry, and jumped towards Mario, opening his grosteque mouth.

Pikachu turned away, his face all green and ready to barf. "Murmph...oh man..." He moaned, throwing up on the ground.

Mario waited for Wario to be in close range, and then Mario gave Wario an uppercut. He followed by spinning down to the ground, causing Wario to crash through the ground pavement. Mario jumped back onto the ground and started firing fireballs at Wario. Wario retorted by kicking Mario in the stomach, and Wario then turned around. He released his Wario Waft, which made Mario and Pikachu gasp for air. Mario then grabbed Wario by the legs, and spun him around, which got rid of the Wario Waft. Aiming at the blue lighting that was striking as the rain poured harder and harder by a minute, Mario threw Wario up into the sky. Both Mario (who was smiling with joy and returned back to normal) and Pikachu (who managed to feel better) both watched as Wario went soaring into the air, only to be zapped (badly by the lighting. Several minutes passed, before Wario came back crashing down, causing a small hole in the ground, his head under the ground. Mario and Pikachu looked at each other, and gave each other a high five as the lighting storm cleared up.

* * *

Later, at Mayor Mr. Game-and-Watch's house, Mr. Game-and-Watch and Peach, the mayor's oretty daughter, were both congratulating Mario and Pikachu, on successfully getting the cattle back to their ranches from Wario's grasp. 

"Mario and Pikachu, my boys, you did it!" Mr. Game-and-Watch congratulated, opening a bottle of water, "You have managed to get back the cattle and send that Wario theif into the unused jail cell!"

Mario laughed. "Well, NOW it's no longer unused!" He joked.

Peach was hugging Pikachu tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you boys are all right! We wouldn't want you two to be hurt!" She said, smiling with tears of joy coming down her eyes.

Pikachu gasped. "Yes, but you're hugging me too tight..." He wheezed, falling down after Peach let go, and gasped for a big breath of air.

Mr. Game-and-Watch patted Mario on the back. "My fine, young lad, you have certainly proved yourself to be a worthy sheriff!"

Mario rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, chuckling. "Just doin' my job," He admitted.

"Hey!" Pikachu shouted, standing up and walking up to Mr. Game-and-Watch, "It wasn't just Mario who saved the day! I did, too?"

Mario raised his left eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because if I remember well, all you did during my battle with Wario was puking and gasping for fresh air-"

Peach shuddered, disgusted by Mario's statement. "Ewww...I rather not think that..." She said to herself, unfortunately getting the horrible image in her head, and fainting.

Pikachu pointed his finger at Mario. "Well, you had to fight Wario!"

"So?" Mario cleverly retorted, pointing his finger at Pikachu, "I had to do all the fighting! You could have helped me to make the battle tougher!"

"Oh yeah...?" Pikachu started, as he and Mario bickered at each other like little kids.

Mr. Game-and-Watch sweatdropped, and he sighed as he headed for his bedroom. "Sometimes, I just wish those two weren't so hotheaded, you know...?" He whispered to himself, closing the door and leaving Mario and Pikachu to argue with each other.


	3. Getting Robbed by a Fox

Yoshizilla: I'm glad everyone liked the first two chapters of the SSB's first ever Western, and because of it's surprisingly good status, I'm doing the third chapter! And yes, thanks to one of the reviewers' request, I will make Mewtwo a President (after all, Mr. Game-and-Watch is already the mayor, and Wario's the chief villian of this story). Now I'll shut up and let all of you enjoy chapter three! Yee-haw!

* * *

It was yet another bright and peaceful day in Nintest, and our two sheriffs, Mario and Pikachu, were just sitting around in the Sheriff's office, waiting to get a job from the mayor of Nintest, ol' Mr. Game-and-Watch...

"Darn it, Mario, when do you think we'll get another job from ol' GAW?" Pikachu asked, still fizzling down a glass of water.

Mario shrugged, replacing a cowboy hat with his traditional red hat. "I don't know, Pikachu, but if that ol' mayor doesn't give us somethin' to do, I'll whip up some o' his..."

"MARIO! PIKACHU!" Peach cried out, with made Pikachu fall off his chair, "The mayor needs you!"

"Now you tell me, ma'am..." Pikachu moaned, trying to get back up, but having no luck as he was instead dragged by Mario to Mayor Mr. Game-and-Watch's house.

Mr. Game-and-Watch turned around. He smiled. "Ah! There you are, boys," He said in a somewhat Texan accent, "I got some news to tell ya. You two are going to head over to Saffron and help the President reach here to Nintest safely."

Pikachu looked oddly at Mr. Game-and-Watch. "What for, GAW?" The yellow electric mouse Pokemon asked.

Mr. Game-and-Watch turned around, facing his bedroom door. "Well...me and the President have been good friends for many years, so I'd think it would be best if you two brought him here..." He turned back around to face Mario and Pikachu. "After all, aren't you two the deputees at heart?"

Mario and Pikachu both saluted. "Yes, Mr. Game-and-Watch!" They both loudly said in unison.

Mr. Game-and-Watch hit Mario and Pikachu in the head with his frying pan. "I told you to call me GAW!"He growled angrily.

Mario and Pikachu both whimpered, rubbing their sore heads, upon with Peach kissed them.

Mr. Game-and-Watch sighed. "All right, stop stallin' and get going!" He shouted. "Can't have Mewtwo waitin' all day long..."

"Mewtwo?" Pikachu said in disbelief, "Who's he?"

"HE'S THE PRESIDENT, DARN IT!!" Mr. Game-and-Watch banged Pikachu on the head again with is frying pan. "Now get goin'. You two have a job to do!"

Mario nodded, and he ran off, with a growling-in-pain Pikachu following rubbing his even-more-sore head.

Peach placed her hands on her hips, and frowned. "Daddy, you should be a bit nicer to mario and Pikachu, ya know?" She said in a western accent. "Can't y'all be more friendlier?"

Mr. Game-and-Watch sighed. "Well...they may be deputees of this small, ranch town, but I am the mayor, AND I'm both older than those two," He proudly admitted, smiling. "Now if y'all 'scuse me, Peach, I'm goin' to my quarters." And with that, he opened his bedroom door, went into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

Peach sighed, shaking her head. "Y'know, I just wish that Mario and Pikachu understands what my daddy has to go through..." She said to herself.

* * *

Mario and Pikachu were both running as fast as they could to catch the next train. Luckily, they did, and they were both relaxing in the soft hay in one of the freight cars...

"Mamma mia, I wonder what President Mewtwo will think of us," Mario sighed, stretching his arms, "After all, we may be deputies, but the only criminal we faced so far was Wario."

Pikachu nodded in agreement. "True that, partner. Besides, do you think he'll be wealthy enough to pay us, unlike Mr. Game-and-Watch?"

"We're s'ppose to call 'im GAW, remember?" Mario reminded, shuddering at the thought of being whacked with a frying pan again.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Hey, the mayor isn't here with us. So it's fine to just call 'im Mr. Game-and-Watch while we're out on the road. Anyway, as I was saying..." He started again, continuing his interrupted question, "Do ya think President Mewtwo will be wealthy enough to actually pay us?"

Mario rubbed his chin. "Well-a, since-a you put it that-a way..." He started pondering.

"You're not s'ppose to speak Italian in a Western story, ijit," Pikachu snapped, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we're probably going to be there in a couple o-"

"All right, hands up!" Fox McCloud shouted, pointing a gun at Mario and Pikachu, who put their hands up. "That's right! This is a robbery!"

"You DO know we're sheriffs, right?" Mario asked, before he was shot to the ground, wounded.

Pikachu gasped. "Mario!" He turned to Fox, angry. "How dare you do that to my friend! Now y'all pay!"

Fox smirked. "Bring it!" He tossed the gun he was holding away. "I don't even need my ol' gun to deal with a rat like you!"

Pikachu growled, and he jumped at Fox, who just stood there. With one swift kick, Pikachu was knocked onto the ground, unconcious.

Fox smirked, and he grabbed Mario's wallet from his back pocket. Putting the wallet into a bag, Fox jumped out of the freight car and watched the train continued from the tall grass. He chuckled dastardly, and ran off.


	4. Mario and Pikachu, Meet President Mewtwo

Yoshizilla: Just because I'm doing Yoshi Kart more than ever doesn't mean that I'll give up on original sideworks like Mario and Pikachu: Western Smashers. So I thought now would be a good time to bring it up again. :P Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: All of the Super Smash Brothers characters and Nintendo related objects/locations/characters are all the property of Nintendo Co.

* * *

Meanwhile at the President's House in Saffron, President Mewtwo was waiting for Mario and Pikachu. He sighed. "Mayor Mr. Game-and-Watch promised those two would get here...where are those darn deputees!?"

Vice President Luigi took off his hat. "President Mewtwo, are you sure that you'd want to visit Mr. Game-and-Watch, mayor of the small ranch town Nintest, at this time of the day?"

"Of course, Vice President Luigi!" Mewtwo said, patting Luigi on the back, "I haven't seen Mr. Game-and-Watch in a LOONG time..."

"How many years?" Luigi asked, winking.

Mewtwo grinned. "Oh, about seven." He replied, noticing Luigi falling down, injuring his back. Mewtwo sweatdropped. "Uhhhh..."

* * *

Back with our sheriffs, both Mario and Pikachu find themselves in a pickle as they are stripped of their clothes ('cept Mario, who's wearing his underwear, still). 

"Gosh darn it!" Pikachu cursed, shaking his fist at the ground, "That Fox thief must've took our clothes!'

"And what's worse-a!" Mario moaned, not by the fact that he was in his underwear, "He-a took off with-a my-a wallet! Now how-a are we-a gonna pay for-a the ride-a to Saffron-a?"

Pikachu paced back and forth, pondering this very question, when to his and Mario's surprise, President Mewtwo popped up. "AHHH!!" Pikachu screamed, fumbling back into Mario, "P-President Mewtwo!"

Mewtwo nodded, smiling. "That's me," He introduced, before staring blankly at Mario. "Uhhh..."

"What!?" Mario shouted, waving his arms widly, "Just-a because I-a speak-a like this-a, doesn't mean-a that I'm-a bad-a cowboy-a!"

"You're a sheriff," Mewtwo explained to Mario, still staring oddly at him, "And why are you in your underpants?"

"Just give me time to put back on my clothes!" Mario said as he opened a bag and searched for clothes, but not finding any of his. "Awww bootsnickle!"

Mewtwo moaned and he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Lord, what did I do to deserve this...?" He muttered quietly to himself as Mario finally found his clothes and placed the bag away.

"This bag is always handy, partner," Mario said smiling as he patted Mewtwo on the back, "Y'don't know what'll happen without it."

"Don't worry, President Mewtwo, we'll get y'all to the small ranch town of Nintest," Pikachu said, smiling as he patted Mewtwo on the back. "Just give me...a minute. I'll be right back." He then zipped off to the bathroom.

Mewtwo watched Pikachu run off to the bathroom, and turned to Mario. "So? Any recent action taking place?" He asked curiously.

Mario sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Well..." He started, frowning, "This robber, which was a FOX, took my wallet, and ran off after knocking both me and Pikachu unconcious." He then growled angrily, shaking his fist. "When-a I do-a find-a him..."

Mewtwo raised his left eyebrow. "Wait. Robber that looks like a fox..." He snapped his fingers. "Fox McCloud, I presume?"

Mario gasped. "So that's his name," He said in awe, reverting back to angerness. "Well in that is the case-a, I will go and-a find Fox-a and beat him up for taking-a my-a wallet!"

Pikachu zipped back between Mario and Mewtwo, sighing of relief. "Oh yeah...haven't gone to the ol' outhouse for quite some time." He recieved strange looks from Mario and Mewtwo, and he shrugged in defense. "What?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "Nothing." He pointed at a wagon being pulled by two horses. "We'll travel to Nintest by wagon. Mario, you steer, and Pikachu, you take care of any attackers."

Mario and Pikachu both saluted. "Right, President Mewtwo!" They said in unison as Mario got onto the front, wheras Pikachu and Mewtwo hopped into the back. Mario then picked up the reins and snapped them, making the horses move the wagon, and slowly left the city of Saffron behind.

Nearby on a set of rock formations, Fox McCloud, the thief who attacked Mario and Pikachu, smirks as he prepares himself to attack Mario, Pikachu, and Mewtwo, running down the pathway behind him and cackling evilly.


End file.
